Go To Water Way
Go To Water Way is a HTFF episode. Plot On normal day, Sarcasm invites his friends to go to waterpark, Maxx brings Mix and Emmy. Morton wants to go but don't want near Maxx, Daphne go with her younger brother Salvia, Emojie wants to go too. Keiko and Beary are invited by Sarcasm, Keiko is very excited about the trip. Sarcasm makes sure that they all brings the stuffs they need; foods, waters, clothes, and towels. Before they go to trip, Sofia tells them about an abandoned waterpark and a little girl that died of drown. Sarcasm just tells that story is just hoax but others don't think it's a hoax, so they go to waterpark. On their trip, the girls are chatting, Beary reads book, meanwhile Morton eats some pies he bring. When almost to waterpark, they see abandoned waterpark, it's seem pretty quiet and rusty. Sarcasm just says, "That waterpark aren't real even about the little girl", Daphne looks a bit pale when sees the place. After few hours, they finally made at waterpark, Morton and Mix racing, Daphne and Emmy just sigh looking on their friends' action. At waterpark, they having fun with other people. Salvia drops a ball to a bush, he go to get it, then a red water just drip from tree. He looks up and sees a corpse of little girl is hanging on tree, he quickly run to Daphne and cry. He points on the tree, but there's nothing there, Daphne thinks Salvia maybe see a squirrel. Not much later, the rain falls down and people quickly go home. The young adults and teenagers take shelter at Sarcasm's car, the day is still rainy, so they decide to go home. During their trip to home, the sky becomes darker, Sarcasm sees it's already evening but the time is 02:00 PM. Then the car strike, Sarcasm becomes annoyed of this and orders his friends to push his car. The teenagers, however, disobey on his order and don't want to do what he say. So the young adults decide to push Sarcasm's car by themselves. Inside car, Emmy, Morton and Mix are playing poker meanwhile Daphne is sleeping. Salvia feels scared and hugs Daphne. The sound of thunder scaring the teenagers off, Salvia screams loudly, making Daphne awakes in shock. She tries to calm Salvia down by giving him toys, when he stop crying, a little girl giggles out nowhere. Goosebumping about the giggles, Morton goes out to check the young adults, but they aren't there. He gets more scared about the situation and goes inside the car. Maxx and Sarcasm are seen on gas station to buy fuel and snacks, Keiko is waiting them and Beary is drinking soda. When go to store, a light flickering and a little girl appears out of blue, she's crying and giggling. Beary goes near her and the the little girl suddenly attacks him, struggling to left the store, Beary throws the little girl off his hands, the girl jumps on his head and rips his skin off. Screaming, Maxx and Keiko get shocked, they both run to store and see Beary died of blood loss. His limbs being sliced and his skin on face has been ripped. Maxx feels scared and tells Sarcasm to go back to his car, Sarcasm just walks to his car and fills the fuel. When they goes inside the car, they only sees Emmy, sitting upright while shaking, her face is very pale and sweating in cold. Maxx says to her what's happened to her and others, Emmy answered quietly. "There's a girl standing at distance, Morton and Mix checks the girl but there's nothing there. When suddenly Morton is being pulled by something, Mix, Daphne and I try to pull Morton back. But it's all just useless, Morton screams for help and there's a trail of his bloods in forest. We're go inside to keep safe, Salvia is sleeping and then someone is pulling his sweater to street, Daphne quickly grabs him but only gets run over by a truck. There's only Mix, Emojie, and I in the car. We all are so scared. There's someone banging the window, I look at it and suddenly a little girl smiled widely on us. The girl keeps banging the window and smiling. Mix then gets pulled by the girl into the forest, along with Emojie. And then the girl...the girl..." Emmy passes out before she can say anything, Maxx and Sarcasm becomes so worried, Keiko is wandering on forest for searching something. She sees a shadow that smiling on her, when she get near, a little girl jumps on her and Keiko screaming. Maxx hears the scream and goes toward it but stop when a little girl seen in distance, he quickly go back inside the car. He tells Sarcasm to turn his car on, the car moved but then the room get darker, a little girl giggles heard. Sarcasm looks at the mirror and sees the little girl eating Emmy. Sarcasm gets goosebump and sweats cold. Sarcasm tells to Maxx to not look back, Maxx follows what his friend say, a little girl slowly go near them. Maxx and Sarcasm looks very pale right now when the little girl looks on their faces. They can't screaming and contracting on their drive, a truck comes toward them and Sarcasm late to turn around, causing them getting crashed. The next morning, Dopper reports a new about an accident that happened last night; Beary found died in store, Keiko drowned in river, Daphne and Salvia get ran over by a truck, Morton get eaten by a tiger, Mix and Emojie fell into cliff, and Maxx and Sarcasm died in crash between his car and Stamp's truck. Sofia watches the new alone, the little girl then appears behind her, killing her off-screen. Deaths *Beary died of blood loss. *Daphne and Salvia get ran over by a truck. *Morton get killed by little girl/get eaten by a tiger. *Mix and Emojie get killed by little girl/get fall into cliff. *Keiko get killed by little girl/get drowned in river. *Emmy get eaten alive by the little girl. *Maxx and Sarcasm get crashed by Stamp's truck. *Stamp died in crash. *Sofia get killed by little girl. (Off-screen) Trivia *The episode is inspired by the creator's dream. *Raymond can be seen at pool. *Emmy is the only character who hasn't her death shown on the news. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images